Maximizing battery life on a mobile device presents a persistent challenge to mobile device users. In order to aid users in maximizing battery life, many operating systems provide power management tools that allow users to customize consumers of battery power. Two of the biggest consumers of battery power are the display and the hard disk of the mobile device. The power management tools allow users to customize when the display and the hard disk are active. Another large consumer of battery power is power-intensive activities, such as animation. For example, animation requires processing power each time the screen is redrawn. Thus, this constant redrawing of the screen drains the battery.
Because mobile device users want the ability to surf the web when the mobile device is running on batteries, web pages that display animation present a difficult challenge for maximizing battery life. In addition, with the advent of tabbed browsers, multiple web pages that display animation further consume battery power, which reduces battery life. Therefore, mobile device users are not able to surf the web for as long as desired because the animation on the web pages reduce the battery life of the mobile device.